In the continued development of open-end spinning machines, it is important not only to improve the quality of the yarns produced, but also to reduce the expense for constructing such machines and to make their operation safer.
In this regard, a particularly definitive factor in spinning machines is the bearing of the rotor and the rotor drive mechanism. For this reason, over the years, various forms of drive mechanisms and bearings for spinning rotors have been developed.
In order to minimize bearing friction in high-speed spinning rotors, which often markedly exceed 100,000 rpm in speed, efforts are directed to supporting these rotors contactlessly at least partly.
One such apparatus for open-end spinning is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 42 471. This reference describes an open-end spinning machine whose rotor has an individual drive mechanism and is axially supported in contactless fashion. The axial bearing is effected either by permanent magnets or aerostatically or by a combination of the two. The bearing in the radial direction is accomplished in the conventional principle by supporting in the nip of a support disk bearing. In addition, a contact pressure disk for securing the rotor bearing in the bearing gap is also in existence.
A disadvantage here is that the radial rotor support in support disks with a contact-pressure disk causes friction losses, particularly with a view to a possibly restricted installation position for the axes, at least of the support disks. Another disadvantage is that the additional structural expense for this apparatus for the use of a radially acting support disk arrangement with a contact- pressure disk is not inconsiderable.
A completely contactless bearing assembly for open-end spinning machines has been disclosed for instance by German Patent Disclosure DE 2 412 174. In this reference, the spinning rotor, otherwise driven by an individual motor, is supported both axially and radially with gas or air bearings. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that, by using an air bearing, there is increased expense for construction, maintenance, and furnishing the air, in view of the sensitivity of aerostatic or aerodynamic bearing systems. Another disadvantage is that, if the bearing energy fails, the rotor is unbraked and can run up, with its axial direction undefined, against the stator.